deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine
Jasmine is current Queen of Deltora and the wife of Lief. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence and because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. History Early life Anna was pregnant with Jasmine toward the end of Part I of The Forests of Silence, and Jarred mentioned that she was due to be born in early autumn. After fleeing Del, Jarred and Anna were travelling to Tora when they received a message stating that the Torans refused to grant them (who the Torans believed to be Endon and Sharn) sanctuary. Jarred and Anna then sought refuge in the Forests of Silence, which is where Jasmine was born a few months later. When Jasmine was seven years old, Jarred and Anna were taken by Grey Guards who had taken the long road from Del. Jasmine witnessed their capture. Anna signalled to her to stay hidden in the ferns until it was safe, which Jasmine did. When they were gone, Jasmine waited for her parents to come back but they never did. Jasmine gathered the belongings that were not burnt in the fire and made another home for herself in the treetops. Soon after this, Jasmine discovered that she could talk to trees and animals in the Forests. She befriended the trees, and 'adopted' the blackbird Kree into her family went he came to the Forests while fleeing from the Sorceress Thaegan. She rescued Filli from the Wennbar using a potion her mother had made long ago for such things, and he too became part of her family. ''The Forests of Silence'' After Jarred and Anna switched places with Endon and Sharn, they fled to the Forests of Silence, and it was here that Jasmine was born and raised. When she was seven years old, Grey Guards went through the forests and, finding her parents, took them to the Shadowlands. She continued to live in the Forests of Silence with her animal companions, Filli and Kree. She meets Barda and Lief in The Forest of Silence when they are paralyzed by the Wenn. She takes Lief's cloak and leaves him, only returning when Lief explains that it was made by his mother. Revealing that Lief and Barda are not Grey Guards, she cures them with a potion, enabling them to escape. She takes them to her home, a nest in the treetops, and shares her food and drink with them. She tells them of how she came to live alone in the Forests.She reluctantly agrees to take them to a place called 'The Dark', where Lief and Barda are sure the topaz is hidden (although they do not tell her that). After Lief and Barda leave her to go down to the Forest floor in The Dark, Jasmine goes to the trees which are bound by the vines and asks them to sacrifice one of their limbs to destroy Gorl. They agree, saying that the sacrifice of one limb is worth the price of freedom. After Gorl is defeated, Jasmine sees a vision of her mother (by touching the topaz) who tells her to leave the Forests and join Lief and Barda on their quest to restore the gems to the Belt of Deltora. As a result, Jasmine, Kree and Filli leave the Forests with Barda and Lief towards their next goal: the Lake of Tears. ''The Lake of Tears'' Jasmine accompanies Barda and Lief on their quest to find the second gem, the ruby. She argues against travelling across Thaegan's territory, claiming it safer to skirt around the edges of her domain. Lief and Barda refuse to listen to her about that, and find that she can be a trial at times due to her hot-headedness and stubborn nature. Jasmine is afraid for Kree, whose family was murdered by Thaegan who likes eating ravens, and orders Kree to return to the Forests of Silence, where he will be safe. Reluctantly Kree goes, and Jasmine is sad and missing him afterwards. When the companions come across a troop of Grey Guards accompanied by a Ralad prisoner, Jasmine with no hesitation readily agrees to saving the Ralad, and during their escape creates an obstacle course out of brambles, twigs and poison ivy to slow down the Grey Guards. After Lief's discovery of a cottage in the surrounding countryside, Jasmine is suspicious of the elderly couple living there, and is reluctant to enter their home. She believes that it is because she is nervous as she has never been inside a house before. However, her suspicion is proved to be justified when Lief uses the power of the topaz to clear their minds of the illusion cast on the dwelling. During their escape from Jin and Jod's cottage the Ralad is thought to have drowned in the quicksand and Jasmine expresses indifference to this, though when the Ralad is found to be alive and running from Jin and Jod she is quick to defend him from them. The trio escape through the quicksand with the Ralad's help, having realised which spaces are stepping stones. To slow down the monsters, who are pursuing them across, Jasmine switches one of the leaves in the sand to slow down the monsters but almost drowns in quicksand when she falls off the stone when hit in the shoulder by Jod's axe. Lief and Barda help her get to the other side by towing her using Lief's cloak as a rope. Afterwards Jasmine heals Kree's injuries using the nectar from the Lilies of Life and dabs cream on her own. When the trio travels with Manus to Raladin Jasmine appears indifferent to the Ralads' fate but however is glad and teary when Manus' people reveal themselves from their underground city due to hearing Manus' music. After the recovery of the ruby, and the return of the people of D'Or, Jasmine responds to Nanion's brief loss of hope by claiming that all curses can be undone and the Shadow Lord's rule is just the same. ''City of the Rats'' At Tom's shop Jasmine refuses to go in, feeling uncomfortable being it in, having not been in one before. While outside she sees a scarred man (Doom) enter the shop and follows him inside, in case he is a threat. She goes back outside once he is gone again, and pets the horses stationed outside until Tom orders her not to. After hearing that Lief and Barda wish to buy the horses but have no more money nor anything to trade, Jasmine digs through her little bag and brings out piles of gold coins. Using the coins the trio able to buy themselves three mudlets to ride. ''The Shifting Sands'' As the trio are fleeing across the Plain of the Rats Jasmine hears from Kree that the Plain is an island with a man-made canal splitting it off from the rest of the land. She tells Barda and Lief, and they walk all night until they reach the end. Once there, Jasmine does not hesitate to plunge into the water, causing Barda to call her even more hot-headed than Lief. She reveals through Kree that an Ak-Baba is flying toward the City of the Rats, and the trio hide underwater underneath Lief's cloak. After the danger has passed Jasmine reveals that the fish in the water aided them by hiding them from the notice of the Ak-Baba, and politely thanks them for it. She also claims that people can understand what the fish are saying, if they would only listen. On the other side Jasmine helps herself to some apples from an orchard without asking first, and tells Lief that the apples were overripe and needed to be picked. However, an old, wizened woman appears with an army of bees and threatens to sting them to death for stealing, until Jasmine gives her the last of their money. Then the trio leave, but not before the woman realise where they have been. In Rithmere Jasmine is stopped by a man named Ferdinand, who wishes to buy Kree off her. Jasmine flatly refuses but tells him that Kree will turn the wheel for him thirty times for one silver coin. Ferdinand acts pitiful and mournful, but Jasmine refuses to relent, knowing that he is only acting. After the thirty turns Kree reveals that the game is rigged, resulting in Ferdinand running away from angry customers. Jasmine scours the ground for dropped coins but finds only one wooden bird. The trio go to the Champion's Inn to enrol in the Rithmere Games. Barda gives ridiculous false names for them at the spur of the moment, causing Jasmine to be annoyed at him. The hostess Mother Brightly lists Jasmine's specialty as agility. After hearing that the games are really a number of battles between competitors, Jasmine along with the others try to leave and is furious when they find that they are trapped there. On the way to their room a man attacks them but Jasmine manages to cut him with her dagger, drawing blood. During the Games Jasmine fights competitors who are all larger and stronger than her, and uses her wits and her agility to win. During her bout with Orwen, however, Jasmine is proclaimed the winner even though Orwen had been felled by Glock. After making sure Lief and Barda are okay Jasmine joins the other finalists, Neridah, Doom, and Glock in the centre of the arena, and witnesses as Dain drugs Glock and Neridah so they cannot fight. Jasmine immediately accuses Doom of arranging it, believing that he thought he had a better chance of winning if he fought her. Doom denies it but says that they would see whether she was right or not. During the fight against Doom, he and Jasmine only circle each other until Doom jeers about Jasmine's mother, meaning to goad Jasmine into giving a good fight for the crowds. His ploy succeeds; Jasmine is enraged and proceeds to give it all she's got. However, Doom tricks her toward the edge of the arena; Jasmine escapes by leaping onto the fence and then leaping onto Doom's shoulders and to safety on other side. Jasmine only looks to escape, but her leap for freedom knocks Doom unconscious and wins her the bout. Thus Jasmine is proclaimed the Champion of that year's Games. However, Jasmine feels shame at having let Doom goad her into fighting and feels that she does not deserve the gold coins and medal she got as a reward. When Mother Brightly shows them into another passage out of the Inn Jasmine thinks her a fool but is quickly surprised and infuriated when the trio is led into a trap. After Doom rescues them from the Grey Guards he explains what he was doing at the Games and Jasmine is furious that he allowed them to be led into a trap, when he was watching the entire time. She also questions his claiming of faking being unconscious due to the knock on the head Jasmine gave him in the arena, but he simply replies that she will never know if he was truly faking or not. After Doom leaves them bitter at their lack of trust in him, and threatens them, Jasmine is furious that he would do so. In the Shifting Sands Jasmine loses her father's dagger during a sandstorm, and it seems as if it is gone for good until Lief finds it in the Cone in the Centre of the Shifting Sands. Lief manages to recover both the lapis lazuli and Jasmine's dagger, which he presents to Jasmine who holds it close. ''Dread Mountain'' Jasmine seems to be optimistic about their quest for the gems, unlike Lief. After drinking from the Dreaming Spring Jasmine dreams of Glock, Neridah and Doom in a Resistance stronghold and later admits that she had been thinking about them when she was drinking the water. After realising that the spring causes the drinker to travel to the place/person they picture in their mind as they drink, Jasmine thinks of her father as she drinks from the spring the next night but as she cannot remember his face she does not dream of him, and is increasingly sad and bitter the next morning. She resolutely decides that it is better to think of her father as dead, like her mother (as she tells Lief). During the flight to Dread Mountain Jasmine rides with Bruna. While stopping at Kinrest the companions see the grave of Doom of the Hills, and realise that the Doom they know is not who they thought he was. Jasmine immediately believes that he must be a Shadow Lord spy, but Lief and Barda disagree with her. On Dread Mountain, after finding that Prin has followed them there Jasmine tells Lief and Barda that she must come with them now, and that she will be useful in making a pathway through the boolong thorns. During the fight with the Vraal Jasmine is knocked unconscious by it but recovers. ''The Maze of the Beast'' ''The Valley of the Lost'' ''Return to Del'' ''Cavern of The Fear'' In the second series Jasmine finds Josef, the old Del Palace Librarian. With the help of the Deltora Annals, Jasmine and Glock (believed to be the last surviving member of the Jalis tribe) travel underground to try and find the secret path to the Shadowlands. After Lief, Barda, Jasmine and Glock defeats The Fear, in which Glock gets crushed to death. Jasmine finds the mouth piece of the Pirran Pipe in Glock's pouch that was around his neck, which in fact, hung around a Goblin's neck years ago. ''The Isle of Illusion'' ''The Shadowlands'' ''Dragon's Nest'' ''Shadowgate'' ''Isle of the Dead'' ''The Sister of the South'' In the final series, Jasmine finds the second map piece in Rolf the Capricon's cloak (Rolf's home town Capra, actually ruined and destroyed by Dragons). In the third book in the trilogy. In the fourth one of the third series: The Sister of the South, Jasmine kills an Ak-Baba when they are protecting Hira, an old city of the Plains tribe peoples and its territory, now it is only the City of the Rats. Personality Jasmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She is also very stubborn, and quick to jump to conclusions. From growing up in the forest, she has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees. This also gives her a deep connection with animals, whom she cares about as if they were people. Much like her father, Jasmine can be very hot-headed at times, paranoid and suspicious of others. She also seems to have his habit of foot-stamping whenever she is very impatient and frustrated. As Lief realises in The Lake of Tears, Jasmine can be a very unruly and difficult companion at times, due to her stubbornness and the fact that she is used to fending for herself. Jasmine is usually very stoic, much like Doom, and at times she can seem aloof and indifferent to other people's worries or fears. However, at times she can be not so stoic, as seen in the forge in the eighth book when Jasmine discovers that Doom is really her father. Jasmine is also not very trusting of others, but slowly improves in that regard over the course of the series. Jasmine has a fear of closed spaces, seen in Dread Mountain when she comforts Prin over the little Kin's own fear. She loves the Forests she grew up in and hates the walled city of Del and its palace, likening it to a prison. In the anime, Jasmine was very jealous when she saw a girl with Lief, such as Neridah or Françoise. Physical appearance The book describes Jasmine as having long, black hair that was tangled and wild. However, her hair appears brown at times in sunlight. She is apparently well built, and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease. She is also very tanned from being outdoors so much. She also has green eyes, like her mother Anna. Her slim build and short height causes her opponents to underestimate her during bouts, much to their detriment. The anime depicts her with green hair, opposed to black hair. In Deltora Quest: The Seven Gems game, her hair is a mix of black and brown. Relationships Relatives Appearances Trivia References See also Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Deltorans Category:Post-Adin Deltorans Category:Del (tribe) Category:Queens of Deltora Category:Royal family